


你们剖开过自己的胸膛吗

by Zoeoak



Category: The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 剖心, 独白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 男巫剖心独白





	你们剖开过自己的胸膛吗

你们剖开过自己的胸膛吗？  
我用一把施了魔法的匕首划开我的血肉。魔法使我不死，却不会减缓我受的疼痛。冰凉的刀锋割开我的皮肤和肌肉，我痛得抽搐，痛得嘶吼，我蜷缩在冰凉的地板上泪流满面。但我最终完成了我计划的第一步，我的胸腔不再是一个安全的密室，我的心脏无处可躲了！把它从胸腔里取出了更疼得令人难以忍受。我不得不用自己的手指掰开我的伤口。我的胸口像在燃烧，疼痛一度令我失去知觉，但我的魔法唤醒了我。现在，我剖开了我的胸膛，我的心脏鲜红一如我手上的热血，冰冷的空气令它收缩战栗，又一次，它迫使我受苦。但没有下一次了！我挥动魔杖，念出咒语。没有下一次了！你永远也别想再折磨我了，你这该死的心！  
我知道如果别人知道我在干什么会受到怎样的惊吓，他们会怎样地大惊失色，诅咒我的灵魂。他们会认为我是个懦夫，是个蠢货，为了不受心的折磨而抛弃这宝贵的器官。我想象得出他们会说什么：我在篡改自然和生命，我会付出最沉重的代价。让这群胆小鬼见鬼去吧！他们要顺从，我绝不！他们要敬畏，我绝不！他们要循规蹈矩小心翼翼保护这阿喀琉斯之踵，我绝不！  
在这与世隔绝的水晶匣子里跳吧，我的心！尽情战栗吧，尽情收缩吧，尽情悲天悯人，哀伤悲痛吧！你再也伤害不到我了。  
再见吧，心！再见吧，爱！

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.2.3  
我很喜欢这个童话。


End file.
